


The Day the Darkness Consumed the World

by Sakura_Lawliet



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe, Earth is broken?, M/M, Machines/Androids, Not crack I promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 23:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16005419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakura_Lawliet/pseuds/Sakura_Lawliet
Summary: The young man walked for a good few minutes to the silence of a cooling world before he paused. Following the path was the easy part, but as he finally dragged his eyes to look forward, his chest only felt more and more tight at the colorless sight of the world around him. More particularly, the playground set he frequently found himself at, as he did now.It never got any easier to see all the color drained from once bright and vivid things.No, it only got harder.It reminded him of his failure.





	The Day the Darkness Consumed the World

**Author's Note:**

> **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Youtube (obviously) or any of its users. I especially do not own Delirious, Vanoss, nor any other YouTuber mentioned in this writing piece; they are all owners of their own being. I only take credit for the vague plot and story; neither do I gain any profit from this writing piece.
> 
> **WARNING(S):** Please read and take note of tags. Be cautious and _always_ read with discretion, no matter the story!
> 
> **ADDITIONAL NOTE(S):** This particular piece was written a _long_ time ago, therefore I deem the writing pretty poor in comparison to how I write now. Though, with that said, I really liked this concept and do not think I'll be able to rewrite this anytime soon, so I've decided to post it anyway.
> 
> I know there might be inconsistencies and such, but I don't have time to rewrite this yet, so... just take it with a grain of salt for now, I suppose?
> 
> The Day the Darkness Consumed the World _is centered in a completely fictional place, all places and names are made up - any matching to a real life area are purely coincidental, though I think there's slim chances of that happening. This is just an open universe. Enjoy!_

The sound of rippling and tearing echoed around the room, an enclosed space lit up only with a few randomly distributed candles. A young man of average height and average looks angrily tore at the papers taped to his bedroom walls, a look of disgust and sadness plastered to his face. He shredded everything within his reach, until there was a gape in the papers covering his walls, a hole where the soft grey colored wall could actually be seen through the peppered torn paper and tape that stubbornly stuck to its surface in the wake of their destruction.

The young man stepped back with heavy breath and frustration clearly written all over his body language. He glared angrily at his walls, hands clenching onto the last handfuls of papers he snatched from their dull surfaces. Pausing for just a moment, he scanned them as he listening to the sound of his heart thumping widely in his ears and feeling his body start to tremble.

Paper taped, tacked, or stung from the ceiling across the room; some diagrams, others words upon words, many newspapers and some just black and white pictures of planets, rundown cities, darkened skies, dying nature.

Fingers trembling, he let the papers fall from his hands. Missing the elegance of their fall, even in the midst of their havoced state, as he turned around with wobbly legs - tears threatening to fall in pair - to grab his coat and scarf from the ragged mattress he called his bed, so he could leave. Opening his door, he received an unexpected wave of harsh wind that swept back his shortish black hair that curled slightly at the ends to tickle the back of his neck in whispers of lost comfort.

The sound of papers being ruffled by the wind quickly spurred him to move again, not wanting anymore damage to be done then what had already transpired.

Staring at his feet, chin and mouth tucked into the collar of his coat, and hands in his pockets to hide from the cold, he walked slowly on autopilot to the same destination he always went to when he left his room. He didn’t dare look up, already feeling a knot form in his stomach at the sight of the blackened dirt path starting beneath his feet. Another blast of harsh wind somehow slithered under his collar and down his neck - he shook slightly at the bite of cold, but his body quickly started to adjust to the temperature.

The young man walked for a good few minutes to the silence of a cooling world before he paused. Following the path was the easy part, but as he finally dragged his eyes to look forward, his chest only felt more and more tight at the colorless sight of the world around him. More particularly, the playground set he frequently found himself at, as he did now.

It never got any easier to see all the color drained from once bright and vivid things.

No, it only got harder.

_It reminded him of his failure._

He sighed, breath visible as it floated away while he moved to continue for the swing set just a few feet away.

Sitting down, he found his gaze looking over the large lake that use to lap at the shores a small distance from the area of the playground. It use to flow and glimmer in the sunlight, light blue and beautiful, but now - it was back, murky; frozen in time. It was a timeless image, a picture taken and left forgotten.

It made him sad, but he still thought it was beautiful.

He lightly pushed himself off the ground, but kept his feet planted, only allowing himself to sway in place to the sound of the squeaky chains.

He always came here to think. A place of memories and happiness, no matter how depressing it looked, no matter how barren and abandoned it looked - he knew it wasn't by choice. If only he could think of a way, a new way to help; the last one didn't work. He was running out of ideas, running out of resources, and scarily enough, soon even his home would be overtaken by the black, grey theme the rest of the work has adopted. He has tried everything to keep it as colorful as he could, even if it was just muted browns of the dirt he could chemically alter or the faded pale colors of his clothes.

It only ever lasted a few days, however, with no long term answer; always turning dark grey and dreary without his consent.

He was the smartest thing on Earth. Why couldn’t he find any solution?

If he couldn't create an answer to this problem, then who could?

Frowning, he stared with misty eyes towards the still water.

He found it odd, how nothing moved, but when he moved them himself, they willingly bent to his will. He could wade through the lake and it would accept him, drench his clothing and hair, but not ripple or shift like it should. It would always be windy, but nothing moved - it was always cold, but nothing ever froze with the bitter air of the late autumn.

It was always the same temperature every day. It was always the same season; Winter never comes, spring never comes, summer never comes - but fall never goes.

It's forever November 5th, of a forgotten year, a forgotten life; the day the darkness consumed the world.

There were so many times he just wanted to give up, but he found that the memories of a-once-best friend’s smile and laughter still continued to fuel him. He wanted to hear that laugh, that voice and see that smile and those eyes that use to make being himself feel right. That kindness and warmth he so desperately wanted to feel again had allowed him to keep going for all these years, make the constant routine feel important and the constant loneliness feel like it was worth it.

But now… now, he couldn't remember those feelings anymore. He could barely make out that feeling of warmth he use to feel when he remembered that smile on a pale face that never faded. His emotional attachments slowly and surely becoming blurry and more vague. Everything he worked for, everything he fought for with tooth and nail was becoming fuzzy around the edges.

Why?

He's only remembered these feelings for years before, but now things were becoming frustratedly broken.

What's the point of trying to save a hopeless world, if he couldn't _remember_ the point? The reason for why he grounded himself to the bone every single day? The reason why he's made himself find an answer to the darkness of everyday for just a memory of a smiling boy?

It wasn’t like he could do anything anyway. Years have passed, he's done everything, but naught has come from it. He was so very tired now. _Why try anymore?_

The young man stopped swinging abruptly, thoughts and body frozen. Complete silence taking over, except for the whistling of the harsh wind as it washed over the barren lands and water - wisping through his hair.

A deep chuckle floated easily through the suspended time. It was a warm chuckle, however, which made the young man relax, even though he couldn’t see who - or where - it came from. He didn't want to turn around at the moment either, not wanting to find out if he had finally lost his last thread of sanity just yet when it turned out there would be nothing there.

He knew he was the only one who had survived the freeze.

“How long have you known?” The same deep voice asked softly, as if trying to make an effort to not startle the young man. A hint of wonder and complacency coated the words.

The young man smiled softly, eyes glued to the frozen water ahead, “From the beginning.”

“Should have known. You always grow tense when I show,” the tone grew amused.

He gave a hollow laugh, “It's not that hard to know when you start imagining things.”

There was a pause, “You think I'm a figment of your imagining?”

The young man bit his lip, “What else? I'm the only one awake.”

The voice made a noise of contemplation. “I guess that's a logical explanation.”

“I am suppose to be logical.”

Another laugh, “I see.” A lull in the conversation before the young man heard a faint footstep and his body tensed, “Would you look at me? I would like to introduce myself at least.”

The young man swallowed a lump in his throat before giving out a small sigh and getting up from his swing. He turned around as a gust of wind whipped past, momentarily blinding him with his hair. Brushing his curled hair away, he looked upon another person; a tall male who wore a casual grey themed suit with neatly combed back black hair. He stood only a few feet away.

What caught the young man’s attention most, were the stranger's eyes that shone brightly of molten, honey gold.

The man smiled, reaching out a hand to shake, “My name is-” sudden unrecognizable syllables fell from pale red lips and the numbly shocked look on the young man’s countenance was garnered a few more warm chuckles, “But you can call me Evan by English standard.”

The young man was silent for a second before moving to receive the offered handshake, “Jonathan.”

Evan smiled. “A wonderful name.”

Jonathan tilted his head in contemplation, letting go of Evan’s hand, “How are you… _awake_?” He asked, ice blue eyes working to observe Evan from head to toe with a mix of wonder, amazement, and disbelieving relievement coloring his facial features.

Evan paused, “I thought you believed me to be a part of your imagination?”

Jonathan smiled bitterly, “Can’t someone dream?”

Evan watched Jonathan closely for a moment before motioning for them to walk, “Come, let’s have a talk.”

“Where?” Jonathan asked, confusion clearly displayed.

Evan stared with sudden awe, “Amazing.” He commented under his breath, but Jonathan picked up on it clearly.

Jonathan blinked, “What?”

Evan shook his head to clear it, gliding over Jonathan’s question, “Just for a small walk. I want to look around some as well.”

A blank expression washed over Jonathan as he sighed, “There’s nothing to really look at,” he motioned to the black, grey, and white scene behind him; the dark grey sky and darkened, frozen lake.

“True, but I still want a look. Come, there must be something of interest.”

Jonathan nodded, walking past Evan to get on the path that led back home. Evan quickly followed after him, silence kept as they continued.

“It is a little depressing isn’t it?” Evan commented softly as he observed things that he knew should be of a bright color, but were instead just dark grey or black, and things that should be of muted darker colors were just as much grey and black as the others. It was something that made a suffocating feeling in ones chest.

Looking to Jonathan, Evan could only wonder how he felt about all this.

“How are you awake?” Jonathan asked.

“I was never sleeping.” Evan answered simply, eyes taking in the bleak surroundings.

Jonathan frowned, “But I’m the only one of my kind, I should, therefore, _be_ the only one not affected by the darkness.”

Evan turned to look at Jonathan, a small smirk lifting his features, “I’m not of Earth. I cannot say that I’m one of my kind, but I’m most definitely not human or anything man-made.”

Jonathan stopped, eyes calmly taking in Evan’s body language. After a second, “I could reasonably believe that.”

Evan grinned, “Good, because it’s true. I’m what Earth would call an-”

“Alien,” Jonathan cut in, “Yes.”

Evan nodded once, “Awesome. Now, this must be your home?”

Jonathan cut a glance at him, “You should know, you’ve followed me here enough times.”

Evan gave a sheepish expression, “Sorry.”

“It’s fine. I was made to sense my surroundings for danger or unknown affiliation - it’s only natural that I would have sensed your presence within the distance of my being.”

“Now you’re sounding more clinical.”

Jonathan winced, “Sorry,” he said, looking down at his feet as he opened his bedroom door. Jonathan walked into his room, “Especially, for the mess, I…” Staring at the mess of crumpled, torn papers littering the floor, he sighed, “I’m in the process of cleaning everything out.”

Why continue to try and fix something he couldn’t fix?

He couldn’t hear Evan, footsteps or anything, feeling just an odd sting of panic at the thought of Evan really having just been a figment of his imagination and finding himself alone all over again. However, when he turned around he was frozen instead by the look of absolute wonder spread over Evan’s face.

“You did all this?” Evan asked, walking over to the black and white images and diagrams. “You drew all these? They look like real pictures, and...and…” Evan trailed off as he went about the room, reading the silly papers that Jonathan spent years on; writing, making.

“I was made to perfectly recreate an image or writing piece just by a glance.”

Evan gave him a glance, “That makes sense, but these are amazing, so much important information about Earth in just a few pages, so much detail. This is amazing… but why?”

Jonathan stared blankly at Evan’s inquiring eyes. Jonathan gave a hollow laugh and a bitter smile as another more familiar one flashed across his mind, “Earth is my home, I was created for the benefit of this planet and its inhabitants. I was made to hold and store all information already discovered, I am a computer, but humanoid, made with feelings and thoughts of my own. How I am to be is just a few simple formulas and equations, but the Earth freezing? The Earth turning black and grey with no explanations and no record of this happening before? Humans fading from sight, no animals, no nothing? I had to find the answer, I had to make a solution, I need to fix this.”

Evan’s eyes considerably saddened. “For all these centuries you’ve been here working to find a solution to this? Alone?”

“I am made to work perfectly with or without company.”

Evan frowned, “But did you work alone before all this?” He waved his hand to indicate everything around them.

Jonathan shook his head, “No, I did not.”

“Why do you want to fix this? You were made by and to be used as a tool for mankind. They don’t care about you, why do you care for them?”

“I was made to ben-”

“Don’t give me that spew again,” Evan said with a hard tone of voice. “Why?”

Jonathan paused, thinking about this best friend he ‘grew up’ with. One he could just barely remember hanging on the edge of his mind. “I wanted things back to normal. I had strong feelings for certain humans and certain things that I wanted back.”

“Had?” Evan prompted.

“I was not build to hold memories of _feelings_ , but until recently, it seems my software has finally caught on to the inconsistencies. They are seen as unnecessary and therefore are to be deleted. I was made to only collect, comprehend and understand information.”

With wide eyes, Evan looked almost horrified. “Wait, so things are deleted without your consent from your memories? But you were made with feelings-”

“Ah, but if I feel for the human race,” Jonathan smiled bitterly, “I’m not likely to go against them, correct?”

Now, Evan looked angry, “What a disgusting way of control.”

Jonathan shrugged, looking towards his papered walls, “This is all useless to me now. I’m in the process of changing perspectives now.”

“Wait,” Evan put a hand over Jonathan’s who was picking up the ravaged papers scattered over the floor and throwing them into the bin. Jonathan looked at him with his blue, all seeing eyes, almost as if he was picking Evan apart. Evan nervously bit his lip, “I-I… Well, I think I can help you.”

Jonathan’s eyes widened, “Really?”

“Yes. You just have to trust me.”

Jonathan raised an eyebrow, “Okay.”

“And pack a thing of clothes and necessities you need.”

Jonathan contemplated that before he smiled, turning to his stuff in the corner. The gathering was quick for Jonathan who never really had that many things anyway. He looked up to Evan who stared with his molten, honey gold eyes into Jonathan’s own ice blue ones. “Thank you for this.”

“Anything to make a difference for someone's world.”

**Author's Note:**

> Don't hesitate to suggest any tags. :)
> 
> You can find me on [Tumblr](https://sakura-lawliet.tumblr.com), as well.
> 
> Thank you for reading,  
> ~Sakura


End file.
